


Cursed

by bobasheebaby



Series: Consequences of a Fling [18]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Dark, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Several time jumps. From five and half months pregnant to just over six months to seven and a half months pregnant.





	Cursed

The weeks following finding out the sex of the babies were even more tense than they had been since Rowan came to live with them. Liam made a conscious effort to make time for Veronica, much to Rowan’s dismay. He had thought multiple times of shipping her somewhere equipped to give her the help that she needed, but he didn’t want to be the parent that gave up on her. He was all that she had left and he was trying to make things as stable as possible for her. It just killed him inside that she wasn’t the little girl he had been getting to know. He couldn’t understand why Millie would poison his daughter against his life. He needed to find a way to make Rowan feel welcome, loved and included and hopefully things would get better between her and Veronica.   
***  
Tensions only seemed to grow as the babies did, Rowan started acting out more and more—still Liam refused to give up on her, he couldn’t. She was his daughter, he couldn’t turn his back on her, there had to be a way he could help her, get through to her without turning to sending her away. He couldn’t be the parent to leave her behind when she’d already lost everything in her life. He only helped he could be enough for her.  
***  
Veronica was walking down the grand staircase, the view of her feet obstructed by her large belly, her foot caught on a stray toy, her arms flailing out trying desperately to right herself. She tumbled forward, her arms desperately reached to grab ahold of anything to stop herself from tumbling down the stairs. “LIAM!” Left her lips in a high pitched screech just before her body rolled down the majority of the staircase. Her body came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, her hands gripping at her stomach as she prayed that they would be okay. Her vision blurred, before going black, the last thing she remembered was his name, a desperate whispered plea, “Liam.”   
***  
Veronica woke up, blinking her eyes she found herself looking at a blinding light. She squeezed her eyes shut, all she could feel was pain all over, hear machines beeping. Her mouth was dry, it felt like she had swallowed cotton. Her hand slowly, painfully, moved to rest on her stomach as she remembered, she slipped, she fell. Are they okay? Tears stung at her eyes, at the thought that something could have happened to her children all because she was clumsy and fell. No—I tripped on something. Memories flitting through her head in broken flashes. My foot caught on something. Black, dark, black, no memory. I screamed for Liam as I fell. Flash. Clutching my stomach on the ground and darkness. Bits and pieces were all she could remember.   
She tried again to open her eyes, squinting at the bright overhead light. Her eyes scanned the room, seeing if she was alone. Her eyes stopped midway around the room as she felt movement at her side, she glanced down and saw Liam, his curly blonde hair in disarray, his head laying against his forearms, on the edge of her bed. She went to move her arm to stroke his hair, wincing at the pain the movement sent coursing through her arm.   
Her hand grazed his hair, before the movement became too painful to bare, “Li—Liam.” She said, her voice braking from disuse.   
Liam stirred, looking up, his face broke out in relief, “I was so worried my love.” He stated placing his hand on hers as he sat up.  
Tears pooled in her eyes, “ a—are they—” she choked, struggling over the words.  
Liam placed a hand on top of the one she had resting on her round belly, “they are fine my love. They want to keep you for awhile.” He started pausing, bitter regret filling him, “they want you on bedrest and with Rowan—I’m afraid you aren’t safe.” He lowered his head, if he had sent Rowan away she wouldn’t be in the hospital battered and bruised. “I’m so sorry, if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be here—I should have sent Rowan for help—” tears of guilt rolling down his cheeks.  
“Liam,” she said her voice still hoarse, “it was an accident—”  
Liam raised his head, locking his tear filled blue eyes with her pale blue pair, “it wasn’t. She—she asked if she killed the babies. At first I thought she was worried that she hurt them, but she was trying to hurt you, hurt them.” He replied, effectively cutting off her thought, his guilt and regret visible in his eyes and written on his face. “I’m so, so very sorry my love. Once again I was too weak and it hurt you.”  
Veronica’s heart broke at his face, his admission, “Liam, you couldn’t have known she’d try something. You were trying to give her stability, it’s not your fault, it’s Millie’s fault for brainwashing her.” She replied sincerely, she never wanted him to blame himself for the results of Millie’s twisted words.   
***  
Liam sat holding Veronica’s hand, praying that their fear was unfounded. The look on the doctor’s face as she ran the ultrasound wand over Veronica’s large stomach told them everything that they needed to know. Hot tears streamed down both of their faces, a month in the hospital wasn’t enough, they lost a baby. Only time would tell them who’s survived.


End file.
